In the current display market, Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display devices occupy a dominant position.
With the continuous progress of display technology and users' constant requirements for display, as a novel display technique, waveguide gratings have become a hot spot of attention recently in the display field due to its advantages, such as higher resolution, higher light utilization, faster response speed, and good display effect.